Yarkora
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Force Unleashed Campaign Guide Yakora are among the most mysterious Species in the galaxy. Though individual Yakora made their way into the vast, galactic underworld for many decades, the Species as a whole managed to escape formal notice until after the Battle of Yavin. During the Dark Times, the Yakora perform the activities they are known for: information brokering, petty theft, and the occasional con job. Yakora are adept at gathering information, aided by their acute senses of sight and hearing. Most Yakora try to keep a low profile by acting alone. However, those who find a ship or gang useful have no trouble gathering the needed henchmen, thanks to their natural charisma. Yakora Characteristics Personality: Yakora are masters of manipulation. They are adept at plying others for desired information while revealing little about themselves. True friendships between Yakora and other Species are rare. Exploitation of the moment is more to their liking. They often promote a distinguished appearance, even when dressed in the lowliest garb. Physical Description: A Yakora has three-fingered hands with large black nails and a prominent snout flanked by tufts of hair. The body of a Yakora is covered in short, smooth, usually beige fur. Average Height/Weight: A typical Yakora stands 2.0 meters tall and weighs 95 kilograms. Age Groups: Yakora age at the following stages: Homeworld: Unknown. Languages: The Yakora speak Basic and use their own language only among themselves. Example Names: Adaka-Vanae, Haesh-Rulan, Nemor-Jelak, Rault-Sanik, Saelt-Marae, Schurk-Heren. Adventurers: Yakora adventurers are usually Nobles or Scoundrels. Though many are loners, some might join groups or crews when doing so suits their needs. Such alliances are typically fragile, since their reputation as thieves, con artists, and information brokers precedes them. There are few known Yakora Force-users. Yakora Species Traits Yakora share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: '''All Yakora receive +2 bonuses to both their Wisdom and Charisma, but suffer a -2 penalty to their Dexterity. Yakora are charismatic and street smart. * '''Medium Size: '''As Medium creatures, Yakora have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * '''Speed: '''Yakora have a base speed of 6 squares. * '''Confusion: As a defense mechanism, all Yakora can use a combination of motions and sounds to distract and deter potential enemies. Once per encounter as a Standard Action, a Yakora can make a Deception check against the Will Defense of all targets within 6 squares. If the Deception check result equals or exceeds a target's Will Defense, that target does not Threaten any squares until the end of the Yakora's next turn. This is a Mind-Affecting effect. * Deceptive: Naturally gifted at manipulation, a Yakora can choose to reroll any Deception check, but the result of the reroll must be accepted, even if it is worse. * Streetwise: Yakora are adept at collecting information from a variety of sources. All Yakora gain Gather Information as a Class Skill. * Automatic Languages: All Yakora can speak, read, and write both Basic and Yakora. Category:Species Category:Yakora